During vehicle operation, passengers often want to feel comfortable in the cabin. In certain existing designs, the thermal comfort is often provided by central HVAC (heating, ventilation and air conditioning) system of the vehicle. The area surrounding passengers may be heated, cooled, or ventilated so as to provide the passengers with desirable comfort.
Certain seat climate control system may currently be available to provide air flow for the back and legs of passengers via ventilating structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,823 or US patent publication 2009/0134675 A1 discloses similar systems.